


Love Letters To The Dead

by TisBee



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Amina stimming, F/F, Post DSS, a bit of angst, i project, letter writing, them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Amina doesn't know Daisy survives. Daisy writes a letter.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Kudos: 8





	Love Letters To The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Haha  
> Yeah  
> This isn't my usual writing style but enjoy?  
> Second chapter expected within an hour and two years  
> That's a joke  
> I hope

_ Dear Daisy, _

~~_ I don’t think you could ever know how much I miss you. _ __ ~~

~~_ Hey! _ ~~

~~_ I wish you were still here. _ ~~

~~_ Come back. _ ~~

Amina sighed, scrunching up the letter on the table. She shoved it in her pocket, and surveyed her surroundings. She had been the first to arrive in the lunch hall, having separated from her usual group. As she sat, she bounced her leg under the table subconsciously. 

Finding a few seconds to think were few and far between. It was like everyone around her was full of pity and grief and it was a little unbearable. Amina just wanted to be alone for once, be apart from everyone for once. She had only been back at Deepdean for a day, and already she knew it would never be the same.

Not without-

“Hey Amina.” Hazel said, and Amina looked up suddenly. Hazel had rested her hands gently on Amina’s which had been on her lap. “You were doing the hand thing again.”

“Oh- oh. I didn’t even realise.”

“I know. Daisy always used to-” Hazel shook her head minutely.

Amina often did the so-called ‘hand thing’, sometimes she was flapping her hands, especially when she was happy, but when she was more stressed she did other things. She hadn’t known Daisy did it too. She had a moment of happiness, like a jolt down her spine.

Ever since she was little, people had been telling her to stop doing it, it was nice to know that someone else did it- however extraordinary they were.

She saw Hazel glance down at the envelope in her hand hesitantly, then placed it in front of Amina. 

“Don’t read it now, and don't show anyone.” She instructed.

Amina placed a hand on top of the envelope hesitantly.

“You’ll also be needing this.” Hazel said, placing a torch on top. “And…” she rummaged through a few pockets, trying to find the right thing- whatever it was she was looking for. “This.” She placed a small battered notebook on the table. “I haven’t read it, I promise.” She nodded towards the envelope, and then turned to talk to Beanie about something or other- Amina must have zoned it out. 

She slipped the torch and notebook into her pocket, and turned to Clementine for an animated conversation. Daisy always told her she was good at acting.

*

Amina escaped as soon as she could, rushing up to her dorm, entirely ignoring Matron who would probably not be very happy with her, but she simply did not care.

The paper crinkled in her hand as she gripped it, and she was almost too scared to open it. Almost.

It was addressed to her. In Daisy’s handwriting.  _ Daisy. _ Amina held it gingerly in her hands, not wanting to make it any less pristine than it was now.

She took a breath. Then another. And she opened the letter.


End file.
